<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secrets are dangerous by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455486">secrets are dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Gore, Hurt, Hurt Nagito Komaeda, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Texting, Triggers, dark angst, really angsty, seriously don't read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY BIG TRIGGER WARNING</p><p>THERE IS SELF HARM AND SUICIDE IN THIS AND REALLY DEPRESSED NAGITO</p><p>PLEASE BE WARNED IT STARTS OFF OKAY BUT THEN I MADE PAIN LMAO</p><p>BUT BASICALLY YKNOW THOSE TEXTING THINGS HWERE MONOKUMA GIVES SECRETS<br/>YEAH ITS THAT HAVE FUN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secrets are dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING 2 YET AGAIN<br/>BE WARNED</p><p>I DIDN'T EDIT THIS CUZ I DONT EDIT</p><p>YOUVE BEEN WARNED IDEK WHAT I WAS DOING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FINAL TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! </p><p>Class 77 - super good not despair bitches</p><p> </p><p>COACH MAN : GOOD DAY EVERYONE!! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL TRYING YOUR BEST AT EVERYTHING AND EXCELLING!! I WISH YOU LUCK IN YOUR DAY!! YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE AND I BELIEVE IN YOU!!</p><p>Princess of Yeet: Thank you Nekomaru! </p><p>IBIKI: THX DAD</p><p>photoshop: thanks dad</p><p>babyshark: thanks dad</p><p>DaddyChef: thx daddy ~ ;)))</p><p>badabingbadaboom: i am going to murder you dont you dare fucking say that in this house</p><p>oj man: just kill me now </p><p>M0n0KuMA has joined the chat</p><p>gamerg0rl: shit fuck bitch whats he doing here</p><p>goodfoodmmm: damn chiaki</p><p>gamerg0rl: heckity heckity whats he doing here</p><p>littlebitch: someone hurry up and get rid of the loser!!</p><p>M0n0KuMA: well thats rude. Im here to give you something that will bring your friendships closer!</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed 16 names</p><p>M0n0KuMA: upupupupupu… and im staying here until you’ve figured who everyone is</p><p>dyes his hair: man what are you talking about</p><p>dyes his hair: oh.</p><p>dyes his hair: oh no<br/>owns a skinned furby: i do not think this is so bad!</p><p>watches anime with tsumugi from 79: who owns a skinned furby?? </p><p>listens to mcr: That would be my Dark Queen. </p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed one name</p><p>Princess Of Yeet: yes! I have ownership over Ronald the Furby with Gundam. </p><p>had a percy jackson phase: lmao what an emo he listens to mcr</p><p>had a percy jackson phase: oh fuck</p><p>watches anime with tsumugi from 79: that would be Young Master</p><p>had a percy jackson phase: thanks peko</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed 3 names</p><p>badabingbadaboom: now that that fuckery is over everyone reveal yourselves</p><p>pretended to be Justin Bieber as a dare: if these are secrets, i wouldn’t expect everyone to just reveal them.</p><p>pretended to be Justin Bieber as a dare: although for mine, it is rather obvious who i am.</p><p>cried when 1D broke up: OOO!!! IBUKI KNOWS WHO THAT IS!!! IMPOSTER!!!</p><p>cried when 1D broke up: WAIT WHOOPSIES EVERYONE KNOWS IBUKI’S SECRET NOW!!</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed two names</p><p>believes and cares for everyone truly: IT IS OKAY IBUKI!!! I KNOW THAT LEON FROM THE CLASS BELOW US ALSO DID THE SAME!!</p><p>took a nude photo of teruteru once: dad???</p><p>took a nude photo of teruteru once: OKAY IT WAS A COMMISSON AND HE PAID ME TO TAKE THE PHOTO</p><p>has a 600k smut book on ao3: I did. </p><p>has a 600k smut book on ao3: and i am proud of this</p><p>dyes his hair: thats nekomaru, mahiru and teruteru</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed three names</p><p>feels like he’s not good enough: and dyes his hair is souda</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed one name</p><p>has a crush on one of the girls: iiim guessing that tthat one is nnagito??</p><p>feels like he’s not good enough: nope. Sorry mikan but ur wrong</p><p>has a crush on one of the girls: ahhh!! Iim sorrry</p><p>knows the entire bee movie script: shut up you stupid pig</p><p>knows the entire bee movie script: according to all known laws of aviation-</p><p>photoshop: yes very impressive hiyoko</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed two names</p><p>IBIKI: OOOO OOOO!!! MIKAN WHO DO YOU LIKE?!!</p><p>Chonky: ibuki dont pressure her</p><p>IBIKI: OOOP!! SORRY!!</p><p>COACH MAN: HEY EVERYONE YOU CAN REVEAL YOURSELVES!!! WE WONT JUDGE YOU!!!</p><p>hacked into a roblox server and makes it play ppap on repeat: im tired</p><p>feels like he’s not good enough: hi chiaki</p><p>hacked into a roblox server and makes it play ppap on repeat: hi hajime</p><p>dyes his hair: wait hajime??? Bro why did you not tell me</p><p>COACH MAN: YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH HAJIME!!!</p><p>feels like he’s not good enough: thanks kaz and thanks guys. Im just surprised that nagito isnt flipping out over this</p><p>littlebitch: where is that hope obsessed idiot anyways??</p><p>photoshop: oi be nice</p><p>littlebitch: ugh whatever</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed three names</p><p>Supreme Overlord Of Ice: Who are the ones left the reveal their darkest secrets?</p><p>Swordofalot: i believe only Nagito and Akane remain..</p><p>COACH MAN: AKANE IF THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS YOU HAVE NO NEED TO BE ASHAMED </p><p>sharkboy: ????</p><p>chonky: we will not be judging you</p><p>had to get plastic surgery to look more “desirable”: ….</p><p>had to get plastic surgery to look more “desirable”: its fine</p><p>Gamerg0rl: oh akane..</p><p>Princess Of Yeet: who was the one who did this?! We must get revenge</p><p>had to get plastic surgery to look more “desirable”: ya dont have to</p><p>DaddyChef: hey would you like some of my food to make you feel better</p><p>had to get plastic surgery to look more “desirable”:  YES PLEASEEEEE</p><p>M0n0KuMA has changed one name</p><p>littlebitch: wow the pervert was nice for once</p><p>COACH MAN: I BELIEVE ONLY NAGITO REMAINS!!!</p><p>oj man: is it bad im a bit scared to see what his is? I wouldve expected it to be about hope lol</p><p>nursemikan: nnagito hasnt spoken iin the chat aall day,,, maaybe hes not feeling wwell??</p><p>IBIKI: WELL THEN IBUKI WILL CHEER HIM UP WITH MY NEWEST SONG, “THE PREGNANT LADY IN THE DENNYS AT 3AM!!”</p><p>badabingbadaboom: that sounds shit</p><p>nursemikan: ddont say thatt!!</p><p>swordofalot: should we be worried about Nagito?</p><p>gamerg0rl: something doesn’t feel right…</p><p>oj man: nagito? </p><p>hates themselves so much that they hurt themselves over it: yes hajime?</p><p>hates themselves so much that they hurt themselves over it: shit</p><p>hates themselves so much that they hurt themselves over it has gone offline</p><p>M0n0KuMA: pupupupupu….</p><p>M0n0KuMA has left the chat</p><p>sharkboy: NAGITO??</p><p>nursemikan: hhhajime do you want me to help you find him?</p><p>oj man: hes not in his dorm shit shit</p><p>gamerg0rl: GUYS EVERYONE SPREAD OUT AND LOOK FOR NAGITO. MESSAGE INTO THE CHAT IF YOU FIND HIM AND MAKE SURE HE STAYS THERE. </p><p>COACH MAN: MAKE SURE YOU TAKE ALL SHARP OBJECTS OR THINGS HE COULD POSSIBLY HURT HIMSELF WITH AWAY!!</p><p>15 people have gone offline.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>“Shit shit shit shit shit this can’t be happening..” Hajime thought to himself, his hands shaking slightly as he raced around the hallways. The hall monitor, Kiyotaka, had told him to slow down, but once he noticed how distraught Hajime was, he allowed him to run.</p><p>All of his class was looking for Nagito. He saw messages in the chat on how people haven’t seen him. He asked around a few kids, getting to a group.</p><p>“Have you guys seen Nagito Komaeda?” He asked the group.</p><p>A purple haired boy looked up and giggled. “Nihehehe… Yessss I have!”</p><p>Hajime’s eyes turned wide. “Really?? Where?!!”</p><p>Another purple haired boy put his hand over the smaller boy’s mouth. “Kokichi’s lying. Nagito’s the white hair guy, right? None of us has seen him.. Is something wrong?”</p><p>Hajime felt a flash of anger and clenched his fists, but was too worried to do anything.</p><p>“Yes uh… we think he might be trying to hurt himself..” He admitted. A blue haired boy stood up, Shuichi Saihara. “We’ll help you look for him.” The boy said and the others nodded. </p><p>“We’ll go tell some teachers and others to try and find him?”</p><p>Hajime hurriedly nodded, glancing around. “Yeah- Okay- just don’t tell too many people. I don’t want this getting out-!”</p><p>He managed to say before he ran off. </p><p>It had been 10 minutes and they still hadn’t found Nagito. Hajime and Chiaki were looking together. Hajime was worried. This boy, his boyfriend(? They had shared a few kisses but never had anything official) was missing and they had a large group looking for him. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if Nagito would die-</p><p>He shook himself. Chiaki poked him. “Check your messages again.” She reminded him and he took out his phone. There was a message in the group chat.</p><p>-</p><p>hates themselves so much that they hurt themselves over it: hello this is kirumi tojo. I have found Nagito. He is in the shed on the garden floor.</p><p>-</p><p>Hajime sprinted up the stairs, heart pounding in his chest as he ran over, Akane near him. She sprinted in front of him to peer into the shed and she looked at Hajime, nodding. He quietly went in, slowing when he heard the sound of loud… Laughter? He expected to hear sobs. A shiver went down his spine as he looked around.</p><p>Kirumi Tojo sat there, the maid holding Nagito, who was hiccuping as he laughed uncontrollably. She looked at Hajime. “I have tried to calm him as best as I could, but he won’t stop. I have wrapped his wounds, but he keeps on taking the bandages off. I had to restrain him.”</p><p>Hajime’s eyes widened as he noticed the bandages strewn around, soaked in blood. “Get Mikan.” He hissed to Akane next to him, who nodded and ran off. Izuru was telling him what to do in his mind, also slightly concerned “Chiaki, make sure no one else comes into the garden and clear a pathway back to his dorm.” She also went off</p><p>He cautiously made his way in, crouching in front of Nagito, running a hand through his own hair. Nagito’s eyes snapped to meet his and his laughter stopped. </p><p>Hajime’s heart froze. He and Izuru had only seen those eyes a few times. When Nagito was in despair as Servant, when he had snapped after his first class trial, and in the videos he recorded before he died in the simulation. </p><p>“Hey… Nagito..”</p><p>“I-Izuru- My God-”</p><p>Nagito started to laugh again and Hajime shook his head. “No..no, it’s Hajime.”</p><p>Nagito froze at the words, arms curling around himself. “Hajime? The worthless, talentless-”</p><p>Hajime’s heart hurt from that as Nagito spat out insults. Kirumi gently chided him and Nagito started to laugh again, pulling at the bandages. Hinata’s red and green eyes turned wide as he saw all the selfharm cuts and burns and bruises, littered around his arms. His jacket was thrown to the side and now he noticed that there were loads, not all bleeding. Some were old. </p><p>But the worst part was the blood pooling and soaking his white shirt from his stomach.</p><p>“What the fuck happened?!!” Hajime demanded and Nagito flinched at his tone. Kirumi jutted her chin out to something in the corner. There was a knife cast off to the side, blood dripping off of it. The amount of red made Hajime feel sick.</p><p>Footsteps rushed behind him as Mikan ran in and gasped at the sight. She gently pushed Hajime to the side and talked with Kirumi as she tried to dress Nagito’s wounds, who was chanting no under his breath. </p><p>When the nurse reached out a hand, Nagito grabbed her wrist and twisted it, before slamming his head back against Kirumi’s face, breaking her nose. He scrambled out of the grasps and before Hajime could react, he had run off. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Hinata hissed as he turned to sprint after her. He got out his phone, calling the group chat. People quickly started to pick up. </p><p>“GRAB NAGITO!! HE’S BLEEDING OUT AND RUNNING AGAIN!!” Hajime yelled into the chat as Teruteru joined the call. THere was the sound of rustling, before he heard Gundham announce “Nagito is running through Hallway F at the moment, near the library!”</p><p>“I'm there, I will grab him.” Imposter said. The sound of broken laughter came through their speakers, before a grunt and scream of pain was heard.”</p><p>“He’s tripped.” Imposter reported, panting softly as they went over to Nagito. </p><p>“Komaeda? Are you ok-”</p><p>A gut wrenching scream could be heard through the speakers. Hajime ran as fast as he could, turning the corner to see what was happening. He dropped his phone. Nagito was shoving his hand into the open wound on his chest, pulling it open as Imposter tried to grab his wrists to stop him. </p><p>Hajime skidded on his knees to help pin Nagito down and soon enough everyone from their class and other classes had come to see what was happening. That didn’t help Nagito, but luckily Souda and Mahiru were telling people to quickly leave. A crowd still formed around as Nagito laughed brokenly.</p><p>“Hey-”</p><p>A voice said from behind and Hajime saw the purple haired boy who had lied from earlier. </p><p>“Nagito! Try and focus on Hajime’s voice right now! I know everything feels like it’s underwater, but try and listen!!” Kokichi said to him rather calmly before turning to Hajime. “Talk to him about your favourite memory of both of you!”</p><p>“What?!!”</p><p>Shuichi shoved forward. “Do it!”<br/>“Shit- uh, hey Nagito, remember when we were on the boat and, u-uhm, we were sitting there, just staring out at the sea and sunset? How the colours of red, orange, yellow, blue and purple were painted across the horizon and you said that you wanted to stay in this moment forever, under the warm sun and in my arms?”</p><p>Nagito’s struggling slowly started to weaken.</p><p>“A-and then I turned you around and put your forehead against mine and I said that i’d want to stay with you forever?” </p><p>The white haired boy nodded, eyes starting to focus, reaching a hand up to reach against his collarbone, pawing at his neck.</p><p>“Do you remember that..?”</p><p>“Where…”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime glanced at him as Nagito wheezed out a word.</p><p>“M-my chain she’ll be mad if I don’t- I don’t- Izuru I need- I can’t- Remember-!” Nagito started speaking, interrupting himself, as if he was talking to himself. Hajime’s heart broke as he realised Nagito hadn’t been listening. Kokichi pulled back quietly, standing by Shuichi and their other friend, Kaito.</p><p>“Please, Nagito… Don’t forget, I love you..” He breathed out against Nagito’s ear. Nagito looked at Hajime.</p><p>“H-Hajime… Hajime loves me..? No- no no no no no- That can’t be right-!” He started to laugh again.</p><p>“No one loves me!!” Nagito yelled as he tried to fight again. Hajime got up, stumbling away, barely able to conceal his sobs as he watched the man he loved become reduced to this. </p><p>“Let him go.” Hinata hollowly said to Imposter and Chiaki, and they let Nagito go. He got up, stumbling forward, looking at Hajime.</p><p>“I-I must’ve tricked you badly if you s-say you love me- No I’m just a worthless thing that you’re supposed to use and then throw out!” Nagito hissed out, shoving his way between people and turning around the corner, running away. </p><p>Hajime broke down, crouching. Chiaki hugged him gently, rubbing his back to comfort him. The crowd slowly left one by one. </p><p>He didn’t see Nagito for the rest of the day. Instead, he left and sat by the fountain where he and Chiaki would play games. He sobbed the whole time and his best friend comforted him. </p><p>When night hit, he headed back to his dorm and went inside. He stopped at the sight of blood on his floor and made his way to the bedroom. A scream escaped his lips as he turned pale. Flashbacks of when he first found Nagito’s body in the warehouse came into his head. Not again. This couldn’t be happening again.</p><p>There, Nagito laid on his bed, blood soaked around him. There was no way he was still alive. Hajime dropped to his knees and just sobbed.</p><p>It took half a day for the others to come to his dorm and see the sight, Nagito’s limp head on Hajime’s lap as he quietly pleaded for his love to wake up, to not be dead.</p><p>But you don’t get what you wish for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>